


Bouquet of roses

by NightSniper2020



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSniper2020/pseuds/NightSniper2020
Summary: What was I only thinking about when I was wandering in the middle of the night, along a dark street here?I'm waiting for you, waiting for you ...
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 11





	Bouquet of roses

**Author's Note:**

> Only slash.

Night...

***

Just an ordinary night. The moon was high in the sky, and there were no stars to be seen, for they were obscured by dark clouds, and it was clear that rain was going to fall.A light breeze was blowing, swaying the needles of the blue hedgehog to the sides.Sonic was standing under a lamppost at the curb, his head down, he was all alone, not a single car or passer-by flashed on the road.In one hand, between the fingers, the hedgehog held a cigarette, periodically taking puffs, and slowly exhaling smoke from his mouth.  
In the other hand, the hedgehog had a bunch of red roses wrapped in transparent film and tied with a white ribbon.The face of the blue hedgehog did not Express any joy or sadness, it was just lost in thought.

Pov Sonic

Hah, what the hell did I even think of, dragging myself here in the middle of the night like a jackass with these flowers… It really mattered to me, because I had arranged it, bought the fucking bouquet, dragged myself to this place, and called Shad here.Yes, that's him, I wanted to talk to him about the two of us.Maybe he doesn't care about my feelings for him, but I want to tell him, I want him to know everything.Maybe you shouldn't do it... or maybe you should… I don't know anymore… He'll just think I'm crazy and turn around and leave, but I won't just give up if I want something, then I will get it at any cost.Suddenly I heard footsteps from the side, I became more agitated, even my hands trembled a little, I need to calm down...

"Hmph, summon me to such a place, and at such a late hour, well, well… I hope you have something important." — I heard this cold voice, heh, the same unchanging timbre, but damn nice.  
I raised my eyes and then my head to look at the black and scarlet hedgehog.As usual, arms crossed, serious eyes.He looks right at me, wondering what he's thinking right now.

"Hello to you, too, Shadow." - I say this with a kind of grin, he didn't say Hello to me, how stupid he looks… And you just chuckled, dropping your hands.

"Tell me what you want." - the invariably gruff tone went to his ears, as expected.I was delaying the conversation on purpose.Raising the hand that held the cigarette to his mouth, he closed his lips and took a drag, feeling a pleasant and prickly sensation in the area of the lungs.Then I slowly exhale the smoke out of my mouth again, closing my eyes, but still looking at you.I hear you snort with displeasure, clenching your hands into fists, apparently you do not like when something is delayed for a long time, but I do not mind this way to make fun of you now.

"Do you have to smoke now?!"— you almost shouted those words, apparently it really gets on your nerves.  
And I just look at you as if nothing has happened, I was your displeased look.

"What do you care, faker?" - after these words, I throw the half-smoked cigarette to the side, it begins to fade, a little ash from it scattered on the asphalt.You were silent, and looked at me as if surprised, apparently hurt feelings or pride, being rude.

" I didn't know you could be so rude and indifferent to my words." — your tone is not as cold as before, even some quiet and calm, did I affect this?  
Chuckling, I step away from the lamppost, not getting close to you.

" You don't like it, do you? For some reason, I endured it when you were rude to me and ignored my words. " — I'm looking at you with a grin on my face. Your look is not so surprised, but on the contrary serious and cold, again…

"Kgkh... Stop trying to bum me out! I only came here because you said you had something important to say to me, not just idle chatter." - raising your voice, you raise your serious gaze to me.

"Yes, I have a rather important conversation with you." — I'm one step closer then.You don't move from your seat, your eyes fixed on me, and you look wary.

" Keep… This is good for you." — I hand you a bunch of roses and watch your reaction to it.  
You look surprised again, first at the roses and then at me.

"Moron… Why do I need this nonsense? " - you sound rude and quiet."

"So difficult to understand, Yes?" - poked the bouquet in your chest, then you flinched and still took it in your hands.Then you look at me in a strange way, I can't tell if you're angry or embarrassed by this gift.

"What... What do you mean?" — you're asking so uncertainly, I think, or you don't really understand what I'm getting at."

"Don't pretend, shadow.I just want to say that... " - he paused, grinned, and came even closer to you, the tips of our noses touching.You probably already know what I'm going to say, or maybe not.

" I'm in love with you." - having said the final phrase, I looked with my own eyes into yours.Those red eyes are so beautiful, I could have admired them forever.Hah, how could I fall in love with this hedgehog? It's strange, but I even like his bad character, I'm already used to seeing him like this, always dissatisfied with something angry.

"What...?" — your muffled voice came to my ears, and you were really surprised at my words.

"You think I'm joking?" I'm serious. " - I looked at you just as seriously and took your hand.Then you pulled your hand away from mine, taking a couple of steps away.

"No, how can you? I'm a guy, you idiot! " - your voice has already risen.I drew a long breath as I approached you.

"What's wrong with that? What difference does it make? If I already love you, even though you're a guy." - after these words, grabbed you by the hand, pulling you closer to him.You certainly started to struggle, trying to pull your hand away, but I wasn't going to give in.

"Let me go!" — if you yell out and continue to resist, then I let go of your hand myself."

"Why, Shadow? You don't like me at all? Or why do you reject all my efforts to please or please you?" — I'm really not happy that shadow isn't reacting to me as a guy, even though I'm trying my best.You are silent, not answering me.You put your hand down with my bouquet of roses, holding it tightly in your hand.

"Tell me what I'm doing wrong?" - I ask in a serious tone, not taking my eyes off you.

"Sonic, you don't understand… It's not even that." — you look at me more calmly with a sigh.

"Then what is it? So you still like me?" - I asked hopefully, and came closer to you.

" I'm just afraid.I'm afraid of betrayal or disloyalty, sooner or later, you will meet someone better than me.Then why do you need me? What's the point of telling me you love me?" — you looked into my eyes, lowering your head.

"Heh, Shadow..." - coming very close to you, put his hands on your waist, trying to pull you to him, but you resisted.

"I don't know how to convince you that I really love you and I only need you, but it's true.Listen, I'm sorry for being rude, and in General, I'm sorry ..." - I look into your scarlet eyes, leaning towards you, but you didn't stop resisting.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to trust someone.And you don't know how hard it is to lose someone you love and care about, you idiot… But for some reason I believe your words. " - slowly and hesitantly, you put one arm around my neck, and I didn't expect it, but I didn't miss the moment.

"Me, you certainly won't lose, trust me on this, am I going to lie to you about their feelings? " - without waiting for an answer, I snatched you up in my arms and kissed you on the lips, holding you close and closing my eyes.Apparently you didn't expect it, but you responded to my kiss without resistance.Then I decided on a little more than a normal kiss.  
Opening his mouth, he entered yours with his tongue.First by studying your mouth, and then by teasing your tongue with mine.Yet our tongues are entwined together, fighting each other.But when I couldn't get enough air, I had to break the kiss.Panting, I opened my eyes and looked into yours.I kept holding you in my arms.

"You're right, you know… But if I trust you, can you promise me that you will be faithful?" — you look at me confused, and your breath is uneven.

"Of course! I promise you, Shadow." — I smiled at you, holding you close.  
You hugged me back.

"And ... Sonic, you still smell like necotine… Why do you smoke?" — suddenly you asked me a question, and I grinned.

" I have this bad habit for a long time, I can not wean myself from cigarettes. " — then I turned to the side, walking forward, carrying you in my arms.

"There's nothing good about Smoking... And where are you taking me?"

"Heh, I know.To your home, what, you have more important things to do?" - he grinned at you.

"No, it's just so late..." - you look away, confused.

"It's okay, I want to be with you, even if it's night." — I try to be as gentle as possible, so as not to spoil your mood.

" I didn't think you really needed me before." — you're looking at me now.

"There are many surprises in life, and that's the beauty of it. I take a light breath and smile wider."

"Sonic... and ... Thank you for the roses. " - when you hold the bouquet to yourself, you hold it to me.

"Don't thank me, Shadow." — I bent my head and kissed you lightly on the lips, and you kissed me back.  
Small drops of water began to fall from the sky, just as I thought it would rain.The street is already dark, lit only by streetlamps, since the previously bright moon was obscured by black clouds.I quickened my pace so that I could come to my house with you faster.

***

I didn't expect it to turn out like this.I thought shadow would reject me, hate me, but as I said earlier, I always get what I want.And once I get it, I'll never give it back to anyone.

End Pov Sonic


End file.
